In the Face of AIDS
by DrChaseIsLove
Summary: Takes place during Hunting. What could have happened after the patient coughed infected blood on Cameron? Chameron Oneshot


_**In the Face of AIDS**_

**A/N- Just a little oneshot I thought might be interesting. Takes place during Hunting, right after the guy that has AIDS coughs on her. Read, review, and enjoy!**

A flash of red and he swore his heart had stopped. There a pale Cameron stood, face splattered in blood and Chase could do nothing but stare. Astonishment and panic filled him, spilling into every corner of his body. He wanted to move. He wanted to reach out and strangle that careless jerk with his own two hands, but his body was stiff and his joints were frozen.

Cameron could get HIV. Cameron could _die_. Cameron could die because of someone's foolishness and Chase couldn't protect her from it. He would protect her from anything if he had the chance, but now that the time had come he was powerless. The damage was done and the best they could do was to wipe away the blood and pray for the best.

Cameron's expression was terror stricken and he could see tears in her eyes. She said something quickly, but Chase's head was screaming and he couldn't hear her. She stuttered for a moment, then turned and ran out of the room, leaving Chase paralyzed.

Cameron found him later on the couch in the break room, holding a cup of coffee. The small words of "Chase, I'm scared" found him across the room and he opened his arms to the once strong woman. Like a puzzle piece their bodies fit together, and with no intention of getting up they stayed there; Cameron pouring her emotions out with her tears.

Holding a sobbing Cameron's hand and stroking her back, he struggled to contain his tears of fear and exhaustion. She needed him now more than ever and he wasn't going to let her down.

Life went on. Cases came in. Patients were cured. Each day became a routine. Get up, go to work, exhaust yourself, come home, and sleep. Work became systematic. Get a case, argue over it, forget the first five diagnoses, set the patient on treatment for the next diagnosis, and send him home. The pattern went on for what seemed like an eternity.

For weeks he silently comforted her. Holding her when no one was around, checking up on her when he knew she was alone, and asking her how she was feeling became routine. Finally, when it seemed as though the results of Cameron's HIV/AIDS test would never come, she was called to the specialist's office.

"I want you to come, Chase." Her voice was small and scared. "I need you to be there." Nothing else had to be said. He nodded, trying not to look anxious, but calm and collected.

The walk across the building felt like a death march to Chase, and sitting in the office wasn't much better. The doctor's face was hard, not giving the two any inkling as to what the answer was. Either she was positive and he was going to lose the woman he loved, or she was negative and wouldn't need him anymore. He was having a hard time believing the first one was worse.

If Cameron was positive she would die, and Chase would have to live knowing he watched it occur. He would have to live with knowing that he couldn't do anything to prevent himself from losing her.

If the doctor said it was negative then life would return to normal. The mask would be torn from his face and he would no longer be able to play the role of the knight in shining armor. If she was negative she could return to her position as the cold professional and never look back. If she was negative he would lose her all the same.

She was negative.

There was a brief moment where relief rushed through his system and he felt the tears of angst and reprieve force through his eyes and spill out. Tears fell from her eyes and she thanked the doctor before turning to a stunned Chase. They stood up, arms open to each other, and for a moment all the world stopped. He held her petite frame in his arms, her body shaking violently with the feeling of liberation.

Despite her health, he couldn't help but feel that this reprieve was bittersweet. Tomorrow, life returned to normal. Tomorrow, he would no longer have an excuse to hold her during quiet moments, or check up on her when he got the chance. Tomorrow wouldn't be the same.

And Chase was right. Life returned to normal at the Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital. Cameron was the professional who cared about no one but her patients, and Chase was the sap that cared for her, which was why he couldn't help but wonder why things ended up the way they did.

A week later, after recounting the story to every staff member at the hospital, something clicked in Cameron's head. Every time she told the story she got the same comments. 'What a fine young man you have' or 'You're lucky to have such a dedicated and caring boyfriend'. And each time she heard them she had to correct them; Chase was not her boyfriend, merely a man that had been though everything with her. Someone who had been there for her physically and emotionally, and had never let her down. And each time she came closer and closer to the realization that would change her life forever.

It was late when Chase's doorbell rang that night. He stumbled off of the couch, straightened his sweatshirt, and opened the door. There stood a radiant Cameron, with something clearly on her mind.

"Chase, I…" She paused and took a breath. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

Of course Chase was glad she had come and of course he was glad she had thanked him, but he couldn't help but be disappointed that she had said nothing else. Her confidence reached the end of its string and she went to leave.

"Well I should go." She took a meek step back, hoping for him to say something. "Thanks again." She took another step and went to turn, but his voice stopped her.

"You're welcome" he managed to speak. He saw his chance fading and though his brain was screaming, his body couldn't move. He was frozen like back in the hospital room. He couldn't let the moment slip again.

Chase took a swift step towards her and tipped his head, moving in with his arm around her back. Their lips quickly met in what was to be the beginning of something incredibly novel and new.

Cameron couldn't think straight and for once it was good. Life was too precious to think about and this was all too valued. _So don't think, just live, because you never know what life might throw at you._

**A/N- That's it! So I hope you like it, and as always review and recommend this to your friends! I love feedback, no matter what the kind! Thanks!**


End file.
